


It's Raining Danny's Emotions

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Wacky Weather [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chin and Kono Ship It, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Extended Metaphors, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Betting Pool, Past Danny/Rachel, Post-Episode: s01e18 Loa Aloha (The Long Goodbye), Rain, The Williams Family Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weather, accidental magic, anger issues, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: "You're like a cloud, a dark cloud that never goes away." (Danny Williams, episode 4.20)(a.k.a. the one where Danny screws up Hawaii's weather because he's in love with Steve)





	1. Rain, Rain Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on otp-imagines-cult on tumblr (http://otp-imagines-cult.tumblr.com/): Imagine Person A’s emotions affect the local weather. Their untold feelings for Person B cause many disastrous storms around town. Eventually, the two finally get together, and a huge storm caused by a nervous Person A suddenly stops.
> 
> This is set in an alternate version of season 1. Everything up until 1.18 is the same except for Danny's magical powers. In this story, Danny does not attempt to get back together with Rachel because he realizes his feelings for Steve fairly quickly due to his powers. I reference some characterization from 4.19 to discuss Danny's childhood.
> 
> I adapted the title from the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls because I thought it would be funny for this fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thunderclap rang out, and Danny could see lightning flashing through the window. "That was ominous," Steve said. "I walk in the door, and suddenly the weather gets even worse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a complete story, but I decided to add a second chapter later.

Kono shook out her umbrella as she walked into headquarters. "Is it just me, or has the weather been really nuts lately? It's been raining a lot."

Danny swallowed tightly, hoping that nobody would notice his reaction. "Well, it's Hawaii. Doesn't it rain here all the time?" _Best to play the clueless haole. That will help you avoid suspicion._

Chin frowned. "It does, but I was reading in the paper yesterday that we've had record rainfall since late September."

 _You mean since I started working here,_ Danny thought.

Steve walked into the room, and Danny's heart beat faster than it should have at the sight of him.

A thunderclap rang out, and Danny could see lightning flashing through the window. "That was ominous," Steve said. "I walk in the door, and suddenly the weather gets even worse."

 _No fucking kidding, Commander Obvious,_ Danny thought. He tried the techniques he had learned from his therapist back in New Jersey to lower his anxiety level. He counted to ten in his head and slowly inhaled and exhaled until he felt somewhat normal. Steve had already noticed how the storm changed when he walked in the room. He didn't want anyone, especially not Steve _,_ to know that Danny was causing the storm in the first place.

Danny had been cursed with the power to affect local weather patterns with his emotions since he was a small child. According to his family, he had inherited the "gift" from his paternal grandmother, who said that it skips a generation. He wasn't sure why it had to skip to him, someone with an easily aroused temper and anxiety issues. When he was a child and had been afraid of his parents being in a car wreck because they were coming home late from a date night, Danny had caused it to rain, which elevated his panic until the thunderstorm was so bad that his parents had decided to wait it out until the rain stopped. Danny's grandma had to call him and talk him down on the phone so that his parents could actually get home.

Since then, Danny did his best to control his emotions to avoid causing bad weather, but it wasn't easy. In the autumn, when he and Rachel started having problems, Newark experienced an unusually high amount of thunderstorms. When she served him with divorce papers, it was early winter and a massive snow storm hit New Jersey that night due to Danny's depression. Nobody died, but there was a lot of property damage and people lost their homes. In his guilt, Danny had decided to see a therapist to learn how to manage his emotions better.

Danny thought he had been doing pretty well when he first came to Hawaii. He was miserable, but there was only a slight uptick in the local rain totals.

He hadn't been counting on Steve to come into his life.

Ever since he had met the man, the weather in Honolulu had been steadily growing more and more chaotic. At first, Danny attributed it to irritation with his "neanderthal animal, control freak" partner. And then Grace said something when she first met Steve that made Danny re-assess his feelings.

_"He talks about you a lot, too."_

Danny had never been particularly good at hiding when he had a crush on someone from his family since the weather would broadcast his feelings anyway. Grace's words had been eerily similar to what Stella had said when she first met Rachel, and Danny and Rachel had been dating for several months by that point.

Things had only gotten worse since then, with Danny actually getting used to Steve's methods and with the gratitude for the way Steve had consistently helped him through various trials (Rachel making trouble with their custody arrangement, the unfounded accusations against Meka, and a million other things) gradually morphing into... something else.

The exact nature of that "something else" had become clear to Danny a month ago when his mom, after seeing a report on the news about unusual weather activity in Hawaii, had asked Danny why he hadn't told her that he met someone. Before he could even respond, she had asked, "It's Steve, isn't it?"

For the past week, most of the inclement weather could be attributed to the awful situation with Matty running off to God knows where, but Danny's emotions about Steve were turbulent as well. He still couldn't believe that Steve had lied to the FBI for him, and the little supportive looks and lingering touches Steve had given him drove Danny insane when he recalled them. Danny had no idea what it meant, but he knew what he desperately wanted it to mean.

Danny decided not to think about everything right then. He planned to spend some time considering it that night. He focused on work, and the storm eventually abated. _For now._

* * *

That evening, Danny sat down on his uncomfortable sofa, head cradled in his hands and tried to think about what he should do about Steve.

His current situation was untenable. He had used all of the techniques from the therapist in New Jersey to calm himself down, but nothing got to the root of his anxiety. He was in love with his partner, and no breathing technique was going to fix that. It was clear that the longer he held it in, the worse it would get. He didn't want an actual tsunami, unlike the fake thing a few weeks ago, to hit Hawaii because his emotions became out of control.

On the other hand, if he actually said something to Steve and was rejected, his heartbreak could precipitate a natural disaster. He heard strong winds howl through the trees and his heart sinking in his chest just at the thought of how he might end up losing his friend.

Danny glanced out the window and saw a powerful storm darkening the sky and making it rain and thunder again. _Fuck it_ , he had to give this a shot. He picked up his keys, jogging out to his car once he locked the front door behind him and driving to Steve's place. As the windshield wipers removed rain from his car, Danny wondered if he was truly doing the right thing.

By the time he got to Steve's place, the storm had progressed into a torrential downpour. He knocked on Steve's front door, shivering as the rain soaked him in the space of the minute it took Steve to answer.

Steve opened the door and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Danny? What's going on? You shouldn't be out in this weather."

Danny wrapped his arms around himself. "I really need to talk to you. Can I come inside? Please?"

"Of course, man, come inside." Steve ushered Danny inside, hand between his shoulder blades, and shut the door behind them. He left Danny standing there and strode purposefully away. "Whatever you want to talk about must be pretty important."

Danny tried his breathing technique again. "It is."

Steve came back with a beach towel. He wrapped it around Danny and lifted the edge of it to scrub through Danny's sopping wet hair. "Whatever it is still isn't worth you getting into a car wreck or something."

Danny blushed at all of the attention Steve was giving him. "Trust me, it is."

Steve hummed at that in a disagreeing tone but refrained from commenting. "Come on, let's go sit down on the couch." He ushered Danny over to his couch and sat down next to him. "Normally, I would offer you a beer, but you look like you're freezing. Do you want me to make you some tea or coffee or something?"

"I'm fine." _Best not to prolong this,_ Danny thought.

Steve sighed and gazed intently into Danny's eyes. His hand drifted to Danny's knee and rubbed it in circular motions. "Tell me what's going on."

Danny shuddered from the way Steve was touching him, and lightning flashed in the sky behind Steve. He swallowed nervously. "Why did you lie to the FBI for me about Matt?"

Steve glanced away from him. "He's your brother, and you're my partner. It just... it just felt like the right thing to do."

Danny could tell that Steve wasn't telling him the whole truth. He decided to change tactics. "You've always been there for me, Steve."

Steve smiled faintly. "I care about you a lot, Danno."

A crack of thunder sounded before Danny asked his next question. "Is, uh, is that why your hand is on my knee right now?"

Steve stared at his hand like he hadn't known it was there and started to pull it away, but Danny stopped him by covering it with his own hand. Steve looked up into Danny's eyes. His gaze was clouded with a mixture of emotions, but the dominant one was fear. The same kind of fear Danny felt. Danny was terrified, but based on how Steve often tried to shut down his emotions, he knew he would have to be the one to make a first move.

Danny let out a shaky breath, and the thunder boomed outside. "Please don't hate me if I'm wrong."

Steve squinted in confusion as Danny slowly leaned in, giving him a chance to back away. Steve didn't take that chance, and Danny's heart thudded in his chest when his lips met Steve's. After a few panic-inducing seconds, Steve overcame his shock and started to kiss him back, holding Danny close to him by the beach towel.

When Danny pulled away from the kiss, Steve was smiling, and he looked happier than Danny had ever seen him. Danny grinned back at Steve, and Steve chuckled at something behind him. "What is it?" Danny asked.

He pointed to the window. "I think we made the rain stop."

Danny turned his head towards the window. The torrential downpour had suddenly ceased, and the sky looked much calmer now. The clouds were receding, and Danny could see stars merrily twinkling in the sky. Kissing Steve had made Danny feel much better, so Steve was probably right, even though he had been joking.

Steve tugged at his hand. "Want to bet we could make an aurora borealis?"

Danny burst into laughter and turned back to face his ridiculous partner. "I'm pretty sure that's near the North Pole, babe." Danny's powers could change the atmosphere, but not _that_ much.

Steve shrugged and wiggled his eyebrows in a goofy manner that should not have been able to seduce Danny the way that it did. "Worth a shot."

He pulled Danny forward so that he was straddling Steve's lap and kissed him again. The night sky might have been calm, but Danny felt fireworks exploding in his mind when Steve's tongue brushed against his. Danny doubted that he would accidentally create any weird sky phenomena, but maybe the sun would be a lot brighter tomorrow if Steve kept kissing him like that. It was definitely worth finding out.


	2. Sappy Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wiped away tears from his eyes, barely managing to speak through his laughter. "There was a giant rainbow outside this morning. The weather forecast says, 'Danny's not straight!'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several people mentioned that they would enjoy a followup, so this chapter is one where Steve, Chin, and Kono find out about Danny's powers. It takes place the day after the previous chapter, and it's more cracky and humorous in tone. I made up some stuff about Hawaiian folklore for this chapter that I thought would be in keeping with this verse. If people magically changing the weather with their emotions were a real thing, I figured that it would show up in various culture's legends and stories.

Danny woke up, frowning slightly when he noticed Steve wasn't in the bed with him.

Steve was standing by the window, dressed in board shorts and holding a towel. In Danny's opinion, he was wearing far too many clothes. Steve shielded his eyes with his hand and looked out the window. _How long have I been asleep?_

"Wow, it's really sunny today," Steve said.

Apparently, Danny was broadcasting his happiness about getting together with Steve by giving Hawaii a pleasant, sunny day. It was what Danny was expecting after last night.

"Morning, babe." Danny dragged his hand through his bedhead. "What time is it?"

"Good morning, Danno." Steve put down his towel in a nearby chair and walked back over to the bed. He gave Danny a long, thorough kiss. _Now that's a good way to wake up,_ Danny thought.

Steve glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. "It's 7:30."

Danny knew Hawaii could get sunny, but it looked like midday out there. God, he could be such a sap sometimes.

"It's freakishly bright outside," Danny noted.

"I'll take it over all of the odd thunderstorms we've been having lately." Steve leaned back in to kiss Danny again, which nearly distracted him from what he was planning to tell Steve. _Nearly._ Danny knew if he wanted this relationship to go somewhere, which he did, that he would have to tell Steve about his unusual weather abilities.

Danny eventually pulled away from the kiss, panting to get his breath back, and clasped Steve's hand with his own.

"Steve, I kind of need to talk to you about something." At the worried look in Steve's eyes, Danny rushed to clarify. "It's nothing bad, I swear, but you have to promise to not try to put me in a psych ward or something."

Steve looked concerned and confused. "Okay."

 _Best to rip off the band-aid,_ Danny thought. "I can magically impact the weather with my emotions."

Steve laughed. "What?" When Danny just stared at him, he blinked in bewilderment. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy, but the thunderstorms, the freaky sunshine, all me," Danny waved his hand around expansively. "I can't really explain it either, but I got it from my grandmother, who had it too."

Steve shook his head. "I heard of something similar before from Hawaiian folklore, but I had no idea it was actually a real thing."

Danny felt so relieved. "You believe me?"

Steve shrugged. "I guess so. You don't seem like the type to believe in random magic with no basis or lie about this kind of thing. Plus, I've never seen a storm end as fast as it did last night." Steve paused. "How does it work anyway?"

"Local weather patterns can be impacted by my moods. It's generally stuff that is within the realm of possibility. So, you're not going to get snow or aurora borealis here, but you might get extra rain or sunshine."

Steve giggled, collapsing onto the bed next to Danny.

"What is it? Steve?"

Steve wiped away tears from his eyes, barely managing to speak through his laughter. "There was a giant rainbow outside this morning. The weather forecast says, 'Danny's not straight!'"

"Hawaii gets rainbows all the time," he grumbled defensively.

"Still, right after we get together, a rainbow like that? You've gotta admit, that's pretty funny."

Danny shook his head. It was pretty funny, but he didn't want to admit it.

Steve moved to straddle Danny, letting their hips come into contact. He leaned over to whisper in Danny's ear. "I bet we could make a double rainbow."

Danny groaned at Steve's terrible pun, but his groan turned into a sound of pleasure when Steve sucked Danny's tongue into his mouth. That double rainbow idea was starting to sound pretty enticing, actually.

* * *

Later that morning, Steve and Danny were driving into headquarters. "Have you ever thought about telling Chin and Kono about your weather powers?" Steve asked.

Danny sighed. "I don't know. I don't usually tell people outside of my family. With almost anyone else, there's a huge risk they would think I'm crazy."

Steve let the hand that wasn't holding the wheel hold Danny's. "I really don't think they would do that to you, Danny. They're more than just our co-workers; they're practically family too."

Danny knew Steve was right. "I'll probably go ahead and tell them when it feels right."

Steve pulled into a parking spot and shut off the engine of the car. "Should we tell them about us, too?" He glanced at the sunny, cloudless day. "Judging by the weather, you seem to be happy that we're together."

Danny intertwined his fingers with Steve. "I am." He leaned over to peck Steve on the lips. "We'll tell them about us when it seems natural. Just like the weather thing."

Steve smiled at that, and they walked into the Palace just like they would any other day. When they walked in, Chin waved and greeted them as he was getting his coffee. Kono entered a couple minutes later with a smile.

"Man, this weather sure is a lot better today. I hope it lasts through the weekend. I'm looking forward to some surfing," she said.

"Yeah, ever since that storm ended last night, the weather's been much more pleasant," Chin agreed. "But I could do without those weird, muggy episodes."

Steve glanced at Danny, who shrugged in confusion. He had no idea what Chin was talking about either. "Weird, muggy episodes?" Steve asked.

"You didn't know about that? After the storm ended, the temperature went up like twenty degrees in an hour, but then it dropped back down to something more normal. It happened again early this morning, and it actually woke me up and made me go turn the A/C higher."

Danny and Steve blushed simultaneously. Danny knew _exactly_ what had caused those temperature fluctuations.

Kono finished getting her coffee and joined the group. She pointed at Steve and Danny. "Why do you guys look all embarrassed? It's not like you caused the weird temperature swings."

Danny coughed awkwardly. "Actually, I did. I can kind of, uh, magically impact the weather with my emotions by accident."

"Oh, like Uncle Kai," Kono said. She looked over at Chin, who nodded at the reference.

Danny let out a breath. "So you guys already understand this." He was glad that he wouldn't have to deal with disbelief the way he had with Steve initially. It made things so much easier.

"Totally," she confirmed. "Wait, so does that mean all that bad weather recently was you?"

"And the good weather too!" Danny replied. Hey, he figured that he had the right to defend himself.

She smirked. "And the weird, muggy episodes?"

Danny suddenly wished Kono didn't know so much about the weather powers thing. He stood there, turning bright red and unable to respond to her statement. Chin, puzzled, turned to Kono. "You know what that is?"

"Auntie never told you?" Chin shook his head, and Kono leaned in, whispering something in his ear. By the time she pulled back, Chin was blushing lightly and looking at the tech table. Danny couldn't blame him.

"Alright, now that we know way too much about me, can we get back to work or something?" Danny hoped to divert this conversation.

Kono pouted. "But, Danny, I want to hear about your hot date last night! And apparently, this morning. It must have been really good if it made the temperature go up twenty degrees in an hour." Kono finished with a lewd grin.

Chin cleared his throat. "I'm think I have some idea who it was." He tilted his head towards Steve, who was blushing fiercely, and, who of course, hadn't said anything this entire time. Danny sighed at his nonverbal partner.  _Oh well, guess that cat's out of the bag._

"Oh my God!" Kono yelled. "You and you?" She pointed to Danny and Steve in turn, who nodded. "Chin, you owe me twenty bucks."

Chin retrieved his wallet and pulled out the cash. "You were betting on us?" Steve asked. _Finally, he learns to speak!_

"Yeah, and I just beat Chin!"

Chin sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have bet against you. I can't believe I was off by only a week."

Danny shook his head at the cousins' antics. "Unbelievable."

Kono stuffed the money in the pocket of her pants. "Seriously, though, guys, I'm happy for you."

Chin smiled. "Me too."

Kono frowned pensively. "Hey, Chin, didn't you say yesterday we've been having tons of rain since September?"

"I did."

"And then Steve hooks up with Danny, and it's suddenly sunshine central? Does this mean Danny has been pining for Steve this whole time?"

The phone rang with a new case, meaning that Danny never got a chance to answer Kono's question. Steve teased him relentlessly about it later, but Danny made him quit after threatening to not have sex with him for a week if he didn't stop. Steve admitted that he thought Danny was hot when he showed up in his garage and that he probably started to develop feelings when Danny punched him in the face, weirdly enough. There was some bizarrely muggy weather after this revelation, and Danny's joy allowed Kono to enjoy surfing that weekend.


End file.
